


Worth the Wait

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishing Live gets referenced so it can't be helped, basically all fluff with a pinch of angst, but it doesn't last for very long, this is set a few years after they both graduate high school, using that tag cause it describes Kaoru perfectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Kaoru finally has a day off and wants nothing more than to spend it with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Anzu has some last minute work she has to take care of before she can do anything else. Thankfully, they manage to find a nice compromise.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Enstars, so I'm super nervous. After watching the most recent episode of the anime, I had the urge to write some KaoAn since I really love that pairing. They were so cute in the episode XD So, despite being worried that I wouldn't be able to capture the characters well, I decided to give it a shot. Hopefully, everything is okay haha

“Anzu-chaaaaaaaan, do you really have to work right now? This is the first day I’ve had off in a while, and I was really looking forward to spending time with you! I know work is important, but it’s really lonely, being ignored like this! You haven’t looked away from your laptop once since you brought it out!”

Anzu sighs as her boyfriend pitifully whines. For the first time since she started, she looks away from her work to see him pouting as he clings to her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “I told you I had to get this done before anything else. One of the interns sprung this proposal on me last minute, and I have to check over everything before things can move forward. I promise as soon as I’m done we can hang out. I won’t work on anything else.”

Kaoru continues to pout. “At least, give me something to tide me over ‘til you’re done, Anzu-chan. I’ve been deprived of your love for soooooo long, you know. I’ve been looking forward to today so I could recharge my Anzu-chan love battery.”

She huffs in amusement before moving her face closer to his. His expression brightens at her actions, and he quickly moves to cross the remaining distance between their lips. 

Feeling the way Kaoru smiles into the kiss, Anzu can’t help but smile herself, especially when the blond uses his grip on her to pull her even closer toward him. 

Despite her earlier words, Anzu really did miss her boyfriend a lot. The brunette would love nothing more than to just spend the whole day with Kaoru and forget about work. Unfortunately, her strong work ethic demands that she handle all her work responsibilities first before doing anything else.

The kiss is much too short in the blond’s opinion. It’s obvious that’s what he’s thinking just by looking at the expression he makes when she eventually pulls away from the kiss.

Thankfully, it’s at that moment Anzu comes up with an idea that she knows will cheer him up. “Kaoru-san, I have an idea. Will you scoot over to the end of the couch and move so that you can stretch your legs out across it?”

He’s understandably confused by her request, but Kaoru agrees, releasing his grip on her so she can rise to her feet. Once he’s in position, Anzu moves to sit in between his legs, leaning so that her back comes to rest against his chest. 

His arms automatically move to wrap around her waist as he nuzzles her hair. “I like this idea~ Anzu-chan, you genius! I think I might love you even more than I did five seconds ago, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

With a giggle, Anzu reaches up to ruffle his hair. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t have a problem with this arrangement. Do you think you’ll be able to hold out until I’m done if we sit like this?”

Kaoru props his chin on her shoulder and moves to rub his cheek against hers. “Yep! With Anzu-chan in my arms, I can do anything now! I promise I won’t bug you anymore while you’re working.”

She gives him a grateful smile before returning her gaze to the computer in her lap. “And, I promise I’ll do my best to not go so long without speaking to you. I’m sorry for making you feel lonely, Kaoru-san. I just wanted to get this work done as soon as possible, so we’d have more time together. It’s a bad habit of mine that I zone out and forget about my surroundings when I’m in the middle of a project.”

Smiling softly, Kaoru hugs her tighter as he moves to kiss her cheek. “It’s alright, Anzu-chan. I know you didn’t mean any harm. Besides, I’ve always been charmed by Anzu-chan’s figure when she’s hard at work, so this situation isn’t a _total_ loss for me.”

The corners of her lips quirk upwards as she starts typing. “I’m glad you were able to find a bright side to this situation.”

He quietly hums, “There’s always a bright side if the situation involves me being with you, Anzu-chan. While I definitely enjoy having all of your attention on me, I don’t mind situations like this as long as I can remain close to you.”

A content sigh passes his lips. “Ah~ Finally, I can recharge my Anzu-chan love battery. It got so low after being apart from you for so long. I can’t believe I lasted so long. You really should praise me for such an incredible feat, Anzu-chan.”

Anzu huffs in amusement before reaching to run her fingers through his hair, keeping her gaze on the laptop’s screen. “You worked really hard. You were especially cool in Undead’s latest live. I couldn’t look away from you, not even for a single second.”

Since her attention is on her work, she misses the blush that colors her boyfriend’s cheeks at her compliment. A large grin quickly appears on his face as he moves to nuzzle her cheek. “That’s the best compliment I could ever ask for. After all, there’s nothing I want more than for Anzu-chan to only have eyes for me. Even if they are my unitmates, I have no intention of sharing. Anzu-chan’s love and attention are all mine~”

She turns her head just enough so she can press a quick kiss to his cheek. “That’s right. My heart belongs to Kaoru-san only.”

His blush from earlier comes back at full force at her words and only grows darker when she gives him that sweet smile that’s reserved just for him. Unable to contain himself, Kaoru captures her lips with his, smiling at the way she immediately melts into the kiss. 

When he finally pulls away, the blond moves to rest his forehead against hers and pouts, “It’s really not fair for you to say something like that when I’m trying my hardest to hold back for your sake. It’s like you’re trying to torture me. Anzu-chan, you bully!”

Anzu raises an amused brow. “But, weren’t you complaining about me not giving you any attention earlier? I thought you’d be happier with this, but should I go back to how I was earlier?”

With a whine, Kaoru hugs her tighter. “Nooooo! Anything but that! Talk to me more! Shower me with all your love, and let me do the same! Let’s put couples in their honeymoon stage to shame!”

Chuckling, the brunette kisses his nose. “I’m almost done with work. After I finish, we’ll do whatever you want, Kaoru-san, I promise.”

Beaming, Kaoru pecks her cheek before returning to his original position with his chin propped on her shoulder. “I’m holding you to that promise, Anzu-chan. Once you’re done, I want you _all_ to myself, so I can shower you with all the love I’ve been saving up for today. I won’t let you go ‘til I’m satisfied.”

The corners of her mouth quirk upwards. “Considering the long week I had at work, I’m more than happy to follow that kind of schedule for the rest of the day. I don’t even want to look at my laptop once I’m done with this proposal.”

Her boyfriend frowns worriedly. “They haven’t been overworking you, have they, Anzu-chan? You’re remembering to take breaks?”

She winces before releasing a deep sigh. “I’m doing my best to take breaks, but sometimes, it’s difficult when the work piles up. In addition to my regular producer work, I’m in charge of overseeing the interns and new employees, which can be a bit draining some days.”

His frown deepens at her response. There’s nothing Kaoru hates more than his girlfriend overdoing it when it comes to her job. 

Even though it’s been a few years since his last year of high school, the blond still vividly remembers the day when Anzu collapsed from exhaustion. Talk about one of the scariest days of his life. 

Seeing Anzu looking so pale, lying in that hospital bed, hurt even more than he imagined it would. Kaoru never wants to experience that kind of pain again.

Unfortunately, there isn’t really anything he can do in this situation. As much as he’d like to, he knows Anzu wouldn’t approve of him interfering by making a complaint to her superiors. And, this kind of situation regrettably can’t be solved by asking Anzu to lessen her workload since she doesn’t really get to choose all of her responsibilities unlike when she was still a student at Yumenosaki. 

Kaoru hugs her tighter as he sighs, wishing there was something he could do for her. It’s at that moment the blond gets an idea which puts a large grin on his face.

After pulling his head away from her shoulder, Kaoru gently places his hands on top of his girlfriend’s shoulders, surprising her. Before she can question him, he starts to gently massage her shoulders. 

Anzu soon finds herself leaning into his touch, releasing a content sigh as she does so. “That feels really nice. Thank you, Kaoru-san.”

He presses a kiss onto the top of her head. “Anything for you, Anzu-chan~”

For awhile, they remain like that with Anzu typing away on her laptop and Kaoru massaging her shoulders. As he expected, her shoulder muscles were incredibly stiff, no doubt a result from all the stress caused from her job.

While Kaoru can’t get rid of what’s causing her stress, he can at least take action to help relieve her of that stress when they’re together. He’ll do anything if it’ll help make things even a little bit easier for his girlfriend. 

Every so often, Anzu will briefly stop what she’s doing to either lightly kiss his fingers or affectionately rub her cheek against one of his hands to show her appreciation for his ministrations. Every time she does that, Kaoru has to take a few minutes to compose himself as he mentally screams about how adorable she is.

About half an hour later, the brunette abruptly throws her hands into the air after sending the email with the now completely edited proposal. “It’s done! Finally!”

Kaoru grins broadly as he moves to hug her. “That means I can have you all to myself now, right?”

Rather than immediately answer, Anzu moves to set her laptop on the nearby coffee table after closing it before turning so she can reciprocate the hug. Kaoru's heart melts at the sight of the radiant smile on her face. “Right! I’m all yours now, Kaoru-san. Thank you for waiting.”

With a laugh, the blond closes the distance between their lips, enjoying the fact that he can now kiss his girlfriend as much as he wants for as long as he wants. Several minutes later, Kaoru pulls back just enough so that he can rest his forehead against hers, keeping his lips hovering mere inches above hers.

The look of pure adoration in his eyes leaves her breathless. “You’re worth the wait, Anzu-chan. Always have been and always will be. That’s one thing that will never change. I can promise you that.”

His heart skips a beat when she smiles warmly at him. “So are you, Kaoru-san. So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as y'all can see, my favorite variation of the KaoAn dynamic is when Kaoru is a total love struck dork who's absolutely crazy about Anzu. He still has his cool and suave moments, but in situations like this when they're alone together, he's almost like a puppy haha While I've seen Anzu as the easily flustered type or portrayed as a tsundere when it comes to receiving affection from Kaoru, I love calm and cool Anzu who can say a charming line that flusters Kaoru without batting an eye. While she can get flustered on occasion, at this point in the relationship, Anzu has gotten used to his flirting/affectionate ways and will often give him the same kind of treatment which he loves XD
> 
> If y'all ever wanna talk about KaoAn or any other Anzu pairings, you can find me on Twitter, @LazyHaze2. Pretty much all of the art I retweet is either Anzu pairings or Undead art since they're my favorite unit haha On my twitter, I have a thread pinned with some of the Enstars AU I've created if y'all would like to check out more of my writing ^^
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
